Archive of featured articles
Featured Articles: April 15-May 31, 2005 Student Articles So what are waves all about? Well, to begin, a wave is defined as a "continuous series of pulses." A pulse is defined as a "single disturbance." In other words, a pulse is like a bump, and many bumps one after another constitute a wave. Sound waves are mechanic waves, meaning they need a medium (substance) to travel through, such as air. Waves that do not need a medium are electromagnetic (i.e. light). http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/fa/Wave.JPG ---- At times, Latinos fight with each other. People discriminate. But why would those of us who are Dominican ever have any problems with Puerto Ricans? Why would Puerto Ricans have to argue with other Latinos like Dominicans, Mexicans and others? Why isn't there more Latino pride? Teacher Articles What are we talking about when we talk about doing ''collaborative writing'' projects with students? Isn't all writing collaborative? We compose texts by listening to the voices that have found their way into our heads and by imagining how our readers will respond to our words. When we write, we collaborate with the past and the future. ---- Parabolic Paths: A Parent Graph Exhibition/Project is a project in Algebra 2 Graphing. In this exhibition we will apply our knowledge of writing equations for parabolas into a real life situation. We will write an equation for the parabolic path that is created when a ball is thrown from one person to another. We will use various forms of technology to accomplish this goal. Featured Articles, March 21-April 14, 2005 Student Articles ]]Video games are great and cool. They're good for entertainment when youre bored and have nothing else to do. Many like to play games on their free time or on the weekends. ---- The PSATs, Preliminary Scholastic Assessment Tests, as well as the SATs, are very important. Those students who plan on going to college should consider taking prep classes. They are extremely helpful. Teacher Article Lisette's weekly blogging assignment was to post at least two reading blogs ( ) and two responses to other blogs (RE:). She was also encouraged to post web journals ( ) and poetry blogs ( ). In terms of numbers, Lisette came close to meeting expectations for blogging this month. In terms of quality, she exceeded expectations. Her reading blogs are charged with passion and supported with quotes from the books she read. Her poems are deeply felt, and well crafted. Lisette's web journals are personal, honest reflections on her life, and her responses are specific and positive. One of the most impressive aspects of this body of work is how Lisette uses the different genres of the blog to explore similar themes. Take note of the different hours of Lisette's posts, she was blogging in class, after school in the school's lab, and at night at home. Of the 20 messages posted in February 2005, Lisette wrote: :* 7 Responses to 4 different students and the principal :* 6 Reading Blogs for two different books :* 4 Web Journals about different parts of her life :* 3 Poems using subjects explored in the web journal entries Featured Articles, March 14-20, 2005 Student Articles R&B music is what a lot people turn to in their time of need. Many people find that R&B can help relax them and for that reason alone, R&B is popular. It may not be as popular as hip-hop, but R&B always seems to find a way into everyone's ears. ---- Love is a feeling no one can explain. It's unique and beautiful and a hell of a wonderful feeling. Lust is when you feel something for someone, but only in a sexual way. So which one are you feeling? Love or Lust? Teacher Article Peer Review is a process heralded by the New York State Department of Education. Based on the Tuning Protocol, a tool developed in the late-80's and early-90's at the Coalition of Essential Schools by David Allen and Joe McDonald, Peer Review is a protocol that allows educators to: * discuss their work and their students work within the context of the standards * demonstrate that their work is meeting or exceeding expectations * share and reflect in small groups